


Growing Up

by pizZiCcato



Series: MuraHimu Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Himuro is too nice, I have no idea haha, M/M, MuraHimu Week 2015, Murasakibara is a pastry chef, i have no idea what this is, kind of?, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizZiCcato/pseuds/pizZiCcato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya asks Atsushi what he wants to be when he grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in twenty minutes.  
> I pulled the title out of my ass.

“What are you going to do when you grow up?”

Atsushi glanced at Tatsuya. The latter smiled innocently at him. “Where’s that coming from?”

Tatsuya shrugged. “Just crossed my mind, is all. So, what’s your answer?”

Atsushi thought for a moment, bumping his head against Tatsuya’s shoulder. Tatsuya waited, carding his fingers through Atsushi’s hair. Atsushi closed his eyes. “Not sure. I’m good at basketball, but going pro seems like such a pain. I don’t like it that much anyways, so probably not.”

Tatsuya hummed. “You like sweets. What about becoming a pastry chef?”

Atsushi raised his head to look at Tatsuya. “Did you say that so you can eat stuff I made?”

Tatsuya grinned. “Maybe yes, maybe no. But that would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

“If I become a pastry chef, other people are going to eat my sweets too. Are you fine with that?”

A small laugh from Tatsuya. “Of course I am. I know you only give them your sweets, not your heart, so why should I complain?”

“You’re weird, Muro-chin.” Atsushi rested his head against Tatsuya’s shoulder again. He didn’t need to look to know that Tatsuya was smiling.

 

“I can’t believe you still remember that, Muro-chin. Why would you even mention that now?”

Tatsuya laughed. “Of course I remember. It’s only been five years, my memory isn’t that bad.”

Atsushi averted his eyes. “You’re embarrassing.”

“You did become a pastry chef, though. Was it because of what I said?”

“Shut up.” Atsushi shoved two macaroons into Tatsuya’s laughing mouth to shut him up. Tatsuya almost choked on them, but he never stopped smiling.

“Say, Atsushi. If I hadn’t said that back then, what would you do?”

Atsushi stared at Tatsuya. “Who cares? I’m here now, so that doesn’t matter.”

Tatsuya smiled. “You’re right. But I’m curious.”

Atsushi shoved another macaroon into Tatsuya’s face. “It doesn’t matter, because it’s never happening. Now eat, you’re quieter when you’re eating.”

Tatsuya ate the macaroon with more grace than when Atsushi shoved those things in his mouth. They fell into comfortable silence after that, which lasted longer than Atsushi thought.

“Hey, Muro-chin.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not going to leave me, are you?”

Silence for a moment. “Of course not.”

Atsushi nodded. “I’ll remember that.”

Tatsuya smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit. The beginning wasn't clear. The ending was too abrupt. I wasn't sure if I should post this at first, but I wanted to do something for MuraHimu Week 2015, so this happened.  
> This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written. Also the one I wrote in the shortest period of time.  
> Day 1's theme is supposed to be 'Hellos and goodbyes' and/or 'Adulthood'. This is supposed to be 'Adulthood' but it's weird.  
> I hope the entries for the following days will be better.


End file.
